Kaoru's Little Secret
by IHasNoLife
Summary: Kaoru has a secret. He met Najika, a girl he really likes. But is Hikaru ready to let his brother go? Will Haruhi help Hikaru or does her heart belong to another? And what about Najika? What does she have to hide? KaoruxOC and HikaruxHaruhixTamaki.
1. Can you keep a secret?

* * *

**Kaoru's Little Secret**

**Yaaayyyy! I'm here guys! So I'm starting to write this story while I'm at a summer program so my updates may be a little slow at first but when I get back things will start to pick up. Now, because I am the worst at comming up with names I am using some names from a manga called Kitchen Princess. It is not a well known comic and isn't even one of the manga's listed on Fanfiction. So just keep ****that ****in mind. However, no characters from that manga will be used. For example, MY character's name is Najika which is the name of the main character in Kitchen Princess. However, my character is nothing like the Najika in the manga. Understand? Anyway, ONTO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, I wouldn't even need to take over the world. But I don't, so my plans must go on. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA...not really. **

* * *

A streak of lightning lit up the darkened sky overhead. Rain poured down in sheets and instantly soaked anyone who was foolish enough to not bring any kind of water protection.

Haruhi peeked out at the storm through one of the closed curtains. Another streak of lightning lit up the sky, shortly followed by a loud boom which echoed throughout the room. Haruhi quickly closed the curtain and raced back over to her hiding space (aka: under one of the tables covered by a table-cloth).

"Haruhiiiiiiiii," whined Tamaki, who was now crouching next to Haruhi's table. "Daddy will drive you home. You don't have to wait here."

Haruhi poked her head out from under the table and gave Tamaki a shaky smile.

"You don't have to wait for me. I'll stay here until the storm blows over. It's no problem, really."

The host club had ended their activities early almost immediately after the first boom of thunder. Haruhi hand quickly found her new favorite hiding space and hadn't left her little sanctuary until moments ago after she thought the storm had quieted down, which it hadn't. Most of her fans had wanted to stay and comfort Haruhi but Kyoya hand insisted that they leave, much to their displeasure. Hunny and Mori had to leave early anyway because of some family dinner they had to attend and Kyoya…well, Kyoya couldn't really care less. It didn't increase profits which meant it wasn't something he should dwell on. So he left as well. But the twins and Tamaki insisted on staying behind.

Hikaru left the comfort of his favorite couch and crouched next to Haruhi.

"I hate to break this to you Haruhi, but this storm is supposed to last all week, maybe even until the week end." Haruhi's eyes widened. "So unless you want to spend the night here at the school, ALONE, I suggest you let Kaoru and I take you home.

Haruhi looked torn. She kept darting her eyes back and forth from the window and Hikaru's face. Another flash of lightning lit up the sky from behind the curtain, encouraging Haruhi to make her choice. She jumped out of her hiding space and into Hikaru's arms. Needless to say this made a certain red head very happy and a certain dejected blonde very unhappy.

"H-Haruhi!?" Whispered Tamaki, his eyes wide in pure shock. "You would rather-"

"It's not…look I-I just want to go home!" Said Haruhi, who felt rather vulnerable now that she wasn't in her sanctuary.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki looked at her with loving eyes, **almost** understanding.

"Hikaru?"

Hikaru turned to his younger brother.

"Ya Kaoru?"

Kaoru took a moment to take in the scene in-front of him. Hikaru, the person that he loved more than anyone, was holding young Haruhi protectively in his arms. Haruhi, who seemed completely unaware that the position she was in could be interpreted as romantic or "cute", clung tightly to Hikaru's clothes like a child. Kaoru couldn't help but smile.

"I'm going to walk home. Make sure you find a way to distract Haruhi from the storm, alright?" Hikaru looked like he was about to protest when Kaoru whispered, "The two of you need some alone time. Don't worry about me, worry about Haruhi."

Hikaru still looked bothered but didn't say anything, least he upset Haruhi more than she already was. Kaoru gave his brother a small wink before grabbing his leather messenger bag and then finally, walking out the door.

* * *

Kaoru's umbrella was so wet that water was beginning to drip through the fabric.

_Crap. I need a place to stop. Stupid umbrella. This is so annoying!_

Moments after the thought crossed his mind, Kaoru found himself outside a small commoner café.

_**The Kitchen Princess**__. Tch, sounds rather corny. Couldn't they have thought of a better name?_

Yet, despite what Kaoru thought of the business's naming abilities, the interior looked warm and dry. He shook his head but went inside anyway.

A small bell rang as he entered. The teenage commoner girl behind the register looked up from her magazine and the moment she saw Kaoru, she went from being extremely bored to very attentive. The café itself was rather small. It only had four tables each with two or three chairs and in the back were three small booths. On each table was a small vase with a light purple or white flower. The flowers were a few shades darker than the walls, which were covered in a light purple and white wallpaper. The floor had that common kitchen black and white tiling, which seemed to ruin the whole theme that the rest of the café had.

_Milord would love exploring this place. I'll tell him about it tomorrow._

Kaoru scanned the room one more time and noticed that he wasn't the only customer. A girl about his age with shoulder length red hair and pale blue eyes was drinking from a white mug that was three times bigger than an average mug. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt with the message "I'm the evil twin" written in white letters across her bosom. She wore no jewelry except a pair of gold hoop earrings which, for some reason Kaoru couldn't explain, gave her a more exotic look. Unlike most of the girls he had met at the host club, this girl only wore eye-liner instead applying any other type of make-up, which allowed her to make her eyes more prominent while at the same time, show off her natural beauty. Kaoru couldn't explain why all of these details stood out in his mind as he observed the girl. Maybe it was something he had inherited from his mother, who always paid attention to the smallest details while working on her designs. Kaoru walked over to the counter and began staring at the surprisingly wide variety of drinks and pastries.

"I recommend the hot chocolate." Said a voice from behind him.

Kaoru turned and saw that the red head was looking right at him.

"Is that what you're having?" He asked smoothly. The girl smirked.

"And what if it is? Would that influence your decision?" Kaoru couldn't help but smile at her.

"If it's not good, I'll only have you to blame for it. Sound fair?"

The girl smirked then nodded.

"Hot chocolate it is then."

The girl behind the counter looked somewhat annoyed that Kaoru was paying such close attention to someone other than herself but it didn't stop her from getting to work on serving her newest customer. Kaoru paid the girl and waited for his drink.

"You can sit. I'll bring it to you." She said in a slightly harsher tone than she would have liked. Yet, Kaoru didn't seem bothered by it in the slightest. He made his way over to the red head's table and sat down in the seat across from her.

"I recommended a drink. I didn't ask you to join me." The red head said with a slight smile. Kaoru propped his elbows on the table and rested his head on top of his hands.

"Do you want me to sit at a different table? Either way, I'll still talk to you."

She smiled slyly back at him.

"I guess if you're going to talk to me anyway, there really isn't any point in you moving is there?"

"I suppose not."

An extra large mug was placed in front of him. The steam from the hot chocolate rose up and into his nostrils. It smelled really good. Kaoru didn't even notice the other girl come over. He didn't notice her leave either. He just kept staring at the girl in front of him. She reminded him of-

"You gonna try it or not?" The girl said playfully. She twisted her red hair with one of her fingers, showing off her dark blue nail polish.

Kaoru broke his gaze and looked down at the brown mixture in front of him. He tried to pick the mug up with one hand but it was too heavy and almost caused him to spill the drink.

The girl tried not to giggle.

"It's hot." She said. "Don't want you to burn your tongue now, do we?"

Kaoru shook his head but his smile never left his face. He picked up the mug, with both hands this time, and raised it to his lips. Before he drank, he said

"Now what do I do now?" He said sarcastically. "Blow?"

She couldn't hold in her giggle this time.

"I don't know?" She said, rolling her eyes. "I thought you knew."

Their eyes met. Kaoru didn't want to break away. Her eyes were paler than he originally thought, and far more exotic. He blew on the liquid before taking a sip, their eyes not breaking contact. After taking one sip, his eyes lit up.

_Commoner hot chocolate is good! It's not as chocolaty as I'm used to but that's not necessarily a bad thing._

"You like?" She asked, actually sounding curious.

"Ya." Kaoru replied. "I'm surprised actually. But it really is good."

"Not quite what you're used to, right?"

"You could say that."

"I'm Najika." She said, raising her hand for a hand-shake.

Kaoru put down his mug, extended his hand, and grabbed onto her outstretched one.

"Kaoru. Nice to meet you."

* * *

_Fast forword to later that night_

"Did you get Haruhi home alright?" Asked Kaoru, who was reclining on his bed in only his boxers.

"Ya." Yelled Hikaru through the bathroom door. "I stayed with her for a few hours though. We watched movies to help her get her mind off the storm. She even let me help make dinner." He said this last bit with a little more excitement.

Kaoru smiled. His brother was taking his first steps to being more independent and being able to love someone else. They were baby steps. But they were steps none-the-less. Hikaru opened the door to the bathroom. He also was only in his boxers. He looked at his brother quizzically. "What did you do? You have this weird expression on your face. Did something happen?"

Kaoru didn't quite know how to answer. Hell yes something happened! He met Najika. And intriguing and exotic girl in her own right. She was smart, funny, and had a little bit of a devil in her. Kaoru spent three and a half hours at **The Kitchen Princess** and enjoyed every second of it. He thought back to the end of their time together.

_Flashback_

"_Listen Najika, I gotta go. My brother should be getting home soon and he'll expect me there."_

_Najika seemed disappointed. She turned to look out the window at the pouring rain._

"_Hikaru, right?" she asked without looking at Kaoru_

_Kaoru nodded. Najika turned back and stared into Kaoru's eyes._

"_He's really important to you isn't he?"_

_Kaoru shrugged his shoulders._

"_We were born together. For a while, we divided the world into our world and everyone else's world. We didn't let anyone in until recently."_

_Najika rose up from the table and began putting on her raincoat._

"_I think I understand what that means. I guess I won't know till I meet him will I?"_

_Kaoru suddenly felt worried. Hikaru was only barely beginning to let other people in and let go of me. Yet, how would he act if he knew I was letting other people in and going down my own path? How would that affect him? I don't know if he's ready yet._

_Kaoru's eyebrows were knit and his facial expression seemed rather troubled._

"_I don't have to meet him YET. Don't work yourself up over it Kaoru." Kaoru's insides squirmed ever so slightly. He liked how she said his name. Yet he didn't want to admit yet what his body already seemed to know._

"_Ya know what? Let's make a deal."_

_Kaoru looked up at Najika curiously._

"_We haven't told each other our last names nor have we told anyone else about this place, right?"_

_Kaoru nodded. He had no idea where this was going._

"_So why don't we keep it that way?"_

_Now Kaoru was completely confused._

"_Why? What would that accomplish?"_

_Najika sighed in mock annoyance._

"_Because then we don't have to worry about introductions, family names, complications with other people and other stuff like that. You seemed reluctant to have your brother met me. I'm reluctant to have my brothers met you. This just keeps things simple and uncomplicated. It'll be our secret."_

_Kaoru stood up and held out his hand to Najika._

"_Deal."_

_Najika took his hand happily._

"_Deal."_

_End Flashback_

"What did I do?" Repeated Kaoru. "Oh nothing. Just relaxed and waited for you to come home."

* * *

**So there it is people! Please let me know how you like this or if you have any suggestions. Like who Haruhi should end up with. I'm really torn between Tamaki and Hikaru. Please tell me what you guys think! I don't know if I can decide on my own. I have two very different ideas on how this story could go but I don't know which one to choose. If you guys aren't sure as well, tell me and I'll play around with both of them. You guys can tell me which one you like better. Alright? Alrighty then! Thank you and please review. You know you want to.**

**Kaoru: Let us put it this way**.

**Hikaru: If you guys review...**

**Kaoru: ...It will make us very happy.**

**Hikaru: And you guys want us to be happy...**

**Kaoru:...Don't you?**

**Ihasnolife: I'LL REVIEW! I'LL REVIEW!**

**Kaoru: Sorry...**

**Hikaru:...but you can't review.**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: Someone else has to.**

**Ihasnolife: You heard them! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	2. Complications and Making a new secret

**Kaoru's Little Secret**

**Ok people listen up! I really am hating this summer program I'm at so far because the people here are just so...shall we say, fucking annoying? Yes, I believe that is what we will say. Anyway, since this program has been a complete bust, I will be updating more than I thought! Be happy. This chapter includes my very first attempt at a real lovey dovey scene (kissing included) and I have no idea if its bad or good. Also, as usual, please review this story. Please. I would love at least one before I continue this. It would make me happy. Please?**

* * *

_Fast Forward three weeks later_

"So no one in your club knows you come here?" asked Najika.

"No." Replied Kaoru. "With all of the thunder storms we've been having Hikaru and Milord have been distracted. Haruhi is scared of thunder and those two are the first to comfort her. Hunny-senpai doesn't really notice that I leave before Hikaru, Mori doesn't talk and would probably be the last person to point out something so trivial, and Kyoya may know but since it hasn't interfered with my duty as a host, he would consider it useless information."

Najika giggled; the sound made Kaoru smile at her. He loved to make her laugh.

"I guess you've kept our secret well then."

"I guess so."

Every day, after his activities at the Host Club, Kaoru would visit the **Kitchen Princess **in the hopes of seeing Najika. And every day, Najika would be there waiting for him. They would talk until Hikaru would call Kaoru saying he was on his way home or it got late. However, Hikaru didn't seem to notice that he was seeing his brother less and less because his time with Haruhi was always on his mind. Yet someone had noticed, someone no one expected to notice how little the twins were spending time together. But we'll get to that later.

"So we've been spending these last few weeks here just talking, right?" Said Najika.

Kaoru raised one of his eyebrows.

"Ya…?"

"Well, I want to do something spontaneous." Exclaimed Najika. Let's go somewhere!"

"Where?"

"Anywhere!"

Kaoru got up, grabbed his leather messenger bag, and extended his hand out to Najika.

"You want to go anywhere? I'll take you anywhere!"

Najika took his hand happily.

"Lead the way!" she cried, pointing her finger towards the door.

Kaoru laughed which caused Najika to smile. She loved to hear him laugh.

* * *

They were walking for ten minutes now. And through it all, Kaoru didn't let go of Najika's hand. Not once. Nor did she want him to. The feeling of her hand in his felt comforting and gave her a sense of security, something she did not experience often. Najika shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking about that sort of thing. Suddenly, Kaoru stopped. However, Najika kept walking and ended up walking right into Kaoru's shoulder.

"Hey!"

"You only have yourself to blame Najika."

"Oh hush. Where are we?"

"Just where you wanted to go. This **is** anywhere after all."

Najika looked at her surroundings. It was a playground. There were a few children scattered around the place. Some on the monkey bars, others in the sandbox. However, much to Najika's delight, there were no children on the swings. Najika ran forward, still clutching Kaoru's hand tightly in hers.

"Come on Kaoru! Let's go to the swings!"

Kaoru laughed at her childishness but followed her happily non-the-less. Najika ran toward the middle swing and immediately sat down in the small seat. Reluctantly, Kaoru let go of her hand and sat down on the swing next to her.

"Well," Said Kaoru. "you like my idea of anywhere?"

Najika's smile couldn't get any bigger.

"I adore it Kaoru. Thank you."

Kaoru's face began to turn a light pink.

"N-No problem."

The two of them sat on the swings in peaceful silence. Kids looked at them with curious eyes while mothers cooed at how cute the two of them were together. Both of them couldn't help but blush every time one of the mothers would point them out to their neighbors or friends. After a while, Kaoru got bored with the silence.

"What school do you go to again?"

Najika smirked.

"You never asked."

"Well, I'm asking now." Replied Kaoru, rolling his eyes.

"Seika Academy."

"Seika? Really? Ouran has games in almost every sport against Seika all the time."

"Are you serious?" Asked Najika.

"Ya. You're one of our biggest rivals."

"Oh ya!" Exclaimed Najika. "I so knew that. Wow, brain freeze. I think we even have a game at Ouran…tomorrow? I think."

Kaoru's eyes widened. He looked down at his feet to try and hide the blush that began to form on his face.

"We could pretend to meet for the first time." Muttered Kaoru.

Najika looked puzzled.

"I mean, we can still have our secret. And you want to get to know my friends at school, right?"

"And what would our secret be?" Asked Najika, slightly annoyed. "Not knowing each other's last names? What's the fun in that? What about the no pressure part of the deal?"

"Then how about we make a new secret?" Countered Kaoru, now staring right at Najika; a look of determination on his face. "A juicier one."

Najika wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

"We forget the old secret. Not knowing each other's last names wouldn't make a difference now. It wouldn't change how I feel about you."

The words were already out of his mouth before Kaoru realized what he had said. His face turned scarlet but he was determined to keep eye contact with Najika. For the first time, the two had an awkward silence.

Najika looked out toward the horizon to pass the time. The sun was starting to set. Mothers began herding their children out of the playground and back to the comfort of their homes. One by one they left until only Kaoru and Najika were left. Najika got up from the swing, Kaoru following moments after. They stared at each other intensely. Kaoru took a step toward Najika, who held her ground. He continued to walk forward until he was only inches away from her. They're eyes were focused on the person in-front of them.

"W-What are those feelings i-if I may ask." Najika couldn't hide her nervousness. She began to tremble ever so slightly.

Kaoru smiled gently at her, his hazel brown eyes looking at her adoringly. He placed a hand on her cheek, which Najika couldn't help but lean into slightly. He sighed shakily before answering.

"I like you Najika." He said softly. "It's as simple as that."

Najika's eyes widened. She didn't know how to react.

"My full name is Kaoru Hitachiin. My mom is a famous fashion designer. And I would love to know your full name and if you would be um…my…uh…" Kaoru's speech, which was so strong and confident, fell apart right before he asked the second, more important question. Najika smiled up at Kaoru, his blush was almost too adorable.

"My full name is Najika Kitazawa. My family owns **Deseo**, one of the best five-star restaurants in the world. And I would love to be your…um…y-your girlfriend."

Kaoru smiled as widely as he could. He couldn't even express how happy he was. Najika's blush was very prominent but her smile was just as big, showing that she was just as happy with the situation as Kaoru. And then, out of sheer impulse, Kaoru crushed his lips onto Najika's. She was shocked at first but soon began kissing him back. Najika then decided that since Kaoru had made the first move, she would decide to take it to the next level. She opened her mouth slightly and used her tongue to beg for entrance into Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru didn't waste time and opened his mouth, allowing her in. The two battled with each other's tongues playfully, both allowing the other to occasionally win and exploring every crevasse their tongues could reach. After a short while, the need for air became too great and they broke away. Kaoru leaned his head against his new girlfriend's forehead, looking deeply into her pale blue eyes. The two were happy with the passionate kiss they had just shared. Najika tilted her head up and kissed Kaoru's nose, making him smile.

"Now this is going to be a hard to keep secret." Whispered Najika.

Kaoru laughed softly.

"Can we let the people at the café know?" Kaoru asked cutely. "Because I don't know if I'll be able to hide it from them."

Najika smirked.

"Well _alright_." Said Najika playfully. "I guess that's ok."

Kaoru kissed her lips again, thrusting his tongue into Najika's mouth. Not that she minded. Their tongues began their playful dance when suddenly a cell phone began to ring. They unwillingly broke away. Kaoru reached into his pocket and pulled out the bothersome device.

"Hello?" He said into the phone, slightly annoyed.

"Kaoru? Are you alright?" Hikaru's voice was worried. The annoyed tone in his brother's voice was unfamiliar.

Kaoru sighed.

"I'm fine Hikaru." Said Kaoru, changing his tone immediately. He looked down at Najika lovingly, who took this opportunity to give him a quick, chaste kiss. He smiled into the kiss but halfheartedly broke away. "I'm great. What's up?"

"I'm on my way home. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Alright then Hikaru. I'll see you at home."

Kaoru hung up the phone. Najika smiled up at him cutely.

"Do you have time to walk me home?"

Kaoru hugged Najika closely to him, kissing the top of her head.

"Most defiantly."

* * *

"Kaoru, why are we here?" Asked Haruhi. "I thought you didn't like watching school sports games."

Thankfully Kaoru was ready for this question. He had thought about while he was daydreaming on the way to school today, among other things (like a certain red head he had grown quite fond of).

"But you haven't seen a match against Seika have you? They're our big time rivals. The least you could do is see them in action."

Haruhi sighed but dropped the argument she knew she had no chance of winning. The rest of the host club was sitting on the bleachers, which were well polished and very spacious, watching the game. Hunny was eating his cotton candy happily, Mori was drinking a soda, Tamaki was cheering, and Kyoya was taking notes in his binder, completely oblivious to the game in front of him. Kaoru reached across Haruhi and poked his brother's arm.

"Hikaru, I want more food. You want anything?"

Hikaru looked at him curiously.

"No…No I'm fine. You go ahead."

Kaoru shrugged his shoulders and walked through the crowd. Hikaru didn't know what it was, but Kaoru seemed…different. He couldn't put his finger on it as to why. Maybe all of their time apart did something to him? Maybe he should be spending more time with his brother like he used to.

Meanwhile, Najika was waiting patiently for Kaoru to arrive. She pulled at the bottom of her skirt. She hated the damn thing. So far, no one had said anything about her wearing the boys uniform but today, of all days, her homeroom teacher practically forced her to put the damn thing on. Saying she needed to look more like a lady. Tch, what a load of bull. Lady my ass.

Najika was pulled away from her dark thoughts the moment Kaoru appeared in her field of vision. She didn't dare wave, should any Ouran students be watching. This had to look innocent. Kaoru walked up to the consession stand Najika was standing beside and placed his order. He glanced at Najika at the corner of his eye and smiled.

* * *

_Someone else's POV_

Kaoru began talking to some Seika girl rather casually. Like it was the easiest thing in the world. No…No this was all wrong. Where was Hikaru? They were always together. They had to be together. They are growing apart. This isn't right. Kyoya's club **cannot **fall apart! Something must be done. Drastic measures must be taken if this continues.

Kaoru held out his arm to the girl and the little harlot took it.

_Drastic measures are indeed required. I must intervene!_

I pulled myself back around the corner and fixed my dress. It was now or never. Everything depended on my success.

_End of this person's POV_

"You ready to meet everyone?" Asked Kaoru, slightly nervous.

"Let's put on a good show, shall we?" Najika replied playfully.

The two smiled at each other. However, they didn't notice a young girl in a large yellow dress heading straight for them. Nor did they notice the look of pure hatred in her eyes which were focused on Najika.

* * *

**Oh deary dear! Someone doesn't like Kaoru being away from his brother. In fact, they want things to go back to the way they used to be for the twins, not branching out. Who is this evil person and why are they obsessed with keeping the integrity of the Host Club? What will they do or say to try and get things "back to normal?" And what about Hikaru? He is noticing the change in his brother and assumes its for the worst. What will he do? Find out next time! And PLEASE****PLEASE****PLEASE****PLEASE****PLEASE****PLEASE****PLEASE****PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happy!  
**


	3. Introductions and a Shattered Senpai

**Kaoru's Secret**

**Sorry its taken me FOREVER to get this up and it isn't even that long. ~cries~ I know and I'm sorry!!! But my motivation is back! I got it back! See?! Its out isn't it? ISN'T IT?! Anyway, I've already started on the next chapter (I'm already 1/3rd done). Enjoy this and please rate and review. You guys know how much I like reviews!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, I would be SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY! But I don't, so I just write fanfictions **

**

* * *

**

"Are you nervous?" Asked Najika, noticing a bead of sweat roll down Kaoru's cheek.

Kaoru gave a shaky sigh and nodded.

"Aren't you?" He asked. "I want this to work. I really think you'll like them once you get to know them."

Najika smiled.

"I'm sure I will. And if your brother is as much like you as you say, I'm sure I'll get along with him just fine."

Kaoru laughed.

"Just don't go falling head over heels for him instead of me."

Najika giggled.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Kaoru then noticed that Najika was wearing a small, black leather backpack.

"You have everything in there?" He asked.

Najika rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yes I have everything. Don't worry Kaoru. I got everything I need."

Kaoru nodded, looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Sorry. It's the nerves."

Najika squeezed his arm.

"Kaoru…"

"Hitachiin!" Cried a female voice.

The two looked out toward the voice. In front of them was a young girl with golden brown hair wearing the bright yellow Ouran uniform and a scowl on her face.

"Renge?"

Najika tilted her head to the side.

_What's she worked up about?_

Kaoru sighed and began the introductions.

"Renge, this is Najika. Najika, this is our manager Renge."

Najika bowed her head slightly.

"Pleased to meet you Renge."

Renge narrowed her eyes at the young girl, not returning the gesture.

"A Seika Academy student, eh? And what is your business with…uh…" She looked over at Kaoru, waiting for him to fill in the blank.

"Kaoru." The red head replied with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Kaoru…right."

Renge returned her calculating gaze to Najika, waiting for her answer.

"Please forgive Renge, Najika." Kaoru said, the annoyance in his voice becoming more prominent. "Otaku's are a very strange breed and—"

"YOU'RE AN OTAKU?!?!?!" Najika screamed, taking a step back and positioning herself in an overly shocked pose.

Both Renge and Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"I have an American friend who's an Otaku!" Najika said excitedly. "He adores other Otakus like him. He's an especially big fan of Yaoi."

"Your MALE friend is into Yaoi!?" Renge squealed.

Najika smiled at the excited teen.

"Oh ya. BIG time."

Renge sighed deeply, sparkles appearing out of nowhere hovered around her face. She twirled about dramatically, laughing with her trademark "ho, ho, ho." Suddenly, the room went dark and a spotlight shinned down on Renge's dramatic pose.

"Otaku. A term used to describe people who are so fascinated with Japanese culture that it can almost be considered an obsession."

"Almost?" Muttered Kaoru, his eyebrow twitching.

"Many Otakus spend a fortune on Anime, figurines, Manga, posters, cosplay outfits, and a WHOOOOLLLEEEE bunch of other things!"

Najika and Kaoru sweat-dropped.

_What would Renge consider a fortune?_ Najika wondered.

"But in this case, a man, a boy, is an Otaku?"

Dramatic pause.

"THIS IS SO AMAZING I COULD EAT THREE BOWLS OF RICE!!!"

"Renge…what on Earth are you doing?"

Renge, Kaoru, Najika, as well as the mass of other students that had gathered around to watch the spectacle, looked over toward the source of the voice.

"Kyoya-senpai?"

A young man with short, well trimmed black hair and glasses stood in front of a whole group of handsome men.

"It's the host club!"

"They sure are looking gorgeous today."

"I didn't know they came to sporting events."

"They're so dreamy…"

Najika swallowed the lump in her throat.

_This is it!_

Kaoru clenched and un-clenched his hands nervously.

_This plan better work._

One of the boys from the group, a blond with powerful violet eyes, flipped his incredibly shinny hair away from his face. This action immediately caused the majority of the girls in the crowd to swoon. Some even fainted!

"We were wondering what was taking you so long." Said the blond.

"Kaoru!"

All Najika could make out was a red head bursting through the host club group and running right toward Kaoru. Najika blinked. By the time she had opened her eyes, Kaoru was hugging his identical twin, Hikaru.

"I missed you! Its been forever since I've held you!" Hikaru cried dramatically.

"It's ok now." Said Kaoru, playing along. "I'm here now. You don't have to worry."

The two broke away from their embrace long enough to lovingly gaze into each other's eyes, sparkles (yet again) appearing from out of nowhere around their faces.

"Ahhhhhh! Its brotherly love!"

"How beautiful!"

"I can't take it!"

While the Ouran girls, as well as a few Seika Academy girls, looked on the brotherly love exchange with adoration and glee, Najika stood completely dumbfound.

_When Kaoru said "brotherly love," this isn't exactly what I pictured._

"What do you think?"

Najika broke away from staring blankly at the Hitachiin twins and turned to the person speaking to her. The boy was about the same height as her (when she wasn't wearing heels or platforms), had short brown hair, and big brown eyes. He kinda looked like a girl.

"What do you mean?" Najika asked.

The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Most of the girls around here go pretty crazy when they see those two act like that. I never got it but you're the only other girl I've met that isn't going nuts."

Najika looked around. As the boy said, she was the only one who hadn't turned to putty when the twins began putting on their 'brotherly love' act.

Najika crossed her arms at stared at the two boys, who had gotten bored with the attention and were now staring at Najika, waiting for her answer.

"Well…if it makes your club money and other people like it, it doesn't really matter what I think does it?"

The twins both narrowed their eyes.

"You sound like Kyoya-senpai" Said the twins in perfect unison.

The man who Najika assumed was Kyoya, pushed his glasses farther up his nose.

"You certainly have the mind of a business woman miss…"

"Najika Kitazawa. My family owns **Deseo. **And I know quite a bit about the business world thank you."

The blond boy then appeared out of nowhere and gently grasped Najika's hands.

"Princess, there are not many women who can resist those demon boy's charms." Said the blond in a silky, smooth voice. "I applaud you for being one of the first."

Najika smiled.

"Well…I don't know about that."

She looked over at the twins, blushing slightly. Hikaru nuzzled his brother's cheek.

"Seems we have a new fan." Hikaru said with a smirk.

Kaoru smirked as well, trying to suppress the blush that threatened to sprout all over his face.

The blond's smile faulted slightly but he recovered quickly.

"If that is what the customer desires, then who am I to question those desires? Desires are—"

"What are you talking about?" Najika interjected angrily. "I'm not a customer. How dare you assume I need to stoop so low to feel the comfort of a man?"

The blond stopped moving. His mouth was open and his princely posture was frozen, captured in time. Cracks began appearing along his body before he completely shattered.

"Boss!" Cried the twins.

"Senpai? Are you ok?" Asked the girlish boy.

"OH no!" Said a small, blond haired child. "Tama-chan is broken!"

"He'll be fine." Said a tall boy with gray eyes.

Kyoya pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose and crossed his arms.

"Oh?" He asked calmly.

Najika stood her ground, trying to compete with Kyoya's cold, hard stare.

"That's right. I don't want to be a customer. I got bigger plans in mind."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. The rest of the club members (minus the blond who was still in pieces on the ground), looked over with curiosity. Kaoru swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I want a job."

* * *

**And BOOM! There you go! What's in Najika's bag? Does it have anything to do with this job she wants at the host club? Judging from her reaction, she doesn't necessarily approve of hosting so what kind of job would she want?**

**Kaoru: Don't you already know that?**

**Hikaru: Isn't it--**

**Ihasnolife: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! You aren't allowed to tell, remember?**

**Hikaru: No.**

**Kaoru: Remember that big long contract she made us sign?**

**Hikaru: Ya.**

**Kaoru: It was in that.**

**Hikaru: How was I supposed to know that?**

**Kaoru: And the lesson for the day is, don't sign anything without reading it first!**

**Hikaru: .......I think I'm being made fun of.**

**Ihasnolife: More than you know dear.**

**Hikaru: O.O**

**Ihasnolife: Just kidding love. Now say the line or no fancy toast in the morning for a week!  
**

**Hikaru: O.O NOOOOOOOO NOT MY TOAST!**

**Kaoru: Please rate and review!**

**Hikaru: If you love us, you will.**

**Kaoru: What if they like Kyoya?**

**Kyoya: Then they can rate and review for me.**

**Kaoru&Hikaru: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?  
**


	4. A Job Interview of Sorts

**Kaoru's Secret**

**TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS! GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I'm shocked and amazed with myself. I guess that now I got my Ouran motivation back, I want to get out as many chapters as I can before it goes away. Anyway, here you go people! And a big thanks to ****Princess-Christina-Ark****, last-blue mage, sakurateodoro, slytherinprincezz18, Kousagi Kaeru-chan, and ashley. You guys ALL ROCK MY FUZZY BLUE SOCKS! Why fuzzy and blue? Because thats what I'm wearing! And its cold here so HA! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, I would have made longer. ~cries~**

**

* * *

**

~In Music Room 3~

Kyoya closed the door.

"Now that we have some privacy, let's talk."

Najika stood in aw at the sheer lavishness of the room. None of her school's rooms came anywhere close to being _this _nice. And this room was left unused!

"Y-Yes well, business it is then…"

Suddenly, two arms, from two different people, were casually leaning on her shoulders.

"Right this way." Said the twins in smooth, seductive tones.

Najika swallowed.

"HOLD ON!" Shouted the blond.

Everyone stopped and stared at the princely boy.

"We must all introduce ourselves to this beautiful princess before any of this proceeds any further."

"Um…why?" Asked the girlish boy.

"It is our job as hosts to be gentlemen." Started the blond, prancing about doing what Najika assumed to be considered 'normal' for the club's king. "And as gentlemen, it is rude to know a lady's name without her knowing our own."

"How is that rude? That doesn't make any sense." Criticized the twins.

"Since when has Tamaki-senpai ever made sense?" Answered the girly boy.

The blond suddenly appeared right before Najika, startling her slightly, and took her hands.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh." Said the blond in his "princely mode" tone. "Second year student."

"My name is Kyoya Ootori." Said Kyoya smoothly. "I am also a second year student."

"My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka." Said the little blond boy in a happy, bubbly voice. "You can just call me Honey. I'm a third year student."

"Takashi Morinozuka." Said the tall boy, his voice rather monotone. "Third year. Mori."

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Said the girly boy in an annoyed, bored tone. "First year."

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." Said the twins, holding up peace signs. "We're first years."

"Together," Tamaki said dramatically. "we are…THE HOST CLUB!"

Najika blinked. She blinked again. And again. And again.

"Well that was an impressive introduction. A little over dramatized, but impressive none the less."

She snapped her gaze over to Tamaki.

"And I already knew you guys were the Host Club. What? You'd think I'd ask for a job for some random club? Are you that stupid?"

Tamaki gasped. A combination of horror and shock was written on his face. He then quickly moved to a corner of the room and sat in the fetal position, wallowing in his despair.

"Yes about that." Said Kyoya. "What kind of job—"

"Najika-chan! Najika-chan!"

Najika looked down and saw the little blond haired boy holding up a beautiful, gourmet vanilla cake.

"Do you like cake Najika-chan?" Honey asked sweetly.

"Yes! I—" She stopped mid-sentence. She stared hungrily at the large slice on Honey's plate, particularly eying the large quantity of icing on the top. She suddenly shook her head violently.

"N-No thank you Honey-senpai."

Honey's eyes began to water and double in size.

"Reeeeeaaaalllly? You don't want cake?"

Najika closed her eyes tightly and shook her head again vigorously.

"No thank you."

"But whyyyyyyyyy?" Asked Honey. He was completely baffled as to why ANYONE would say no to CAKE.

"I can't have cake Honey-senpai." Najika replied sadly.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE CAKE?!?!" Cried Honey, horrified. "But WHY?"

"I'm on a diet." Najika said, slightly embarrassed. "That means no sugar for me."

Honey began to tear.

"I'm sorry Najika-chan." Said Honey, crying. "Here, you can have this chocolate bar I was going to eat."

He offered her a Godiva chocolate bar.

"That has sugar Honey-senpai." Said Haruhi rather stoically.

"Thank you Honey-senpai." Najika said sadly. "I really, I mean _really_ wish I could."

Honey sniffled, taking the bunny handkerchief Mori offered him.

"That's ok Najika-chan." Said Honey, slowly recovering from the shock. "I'll enjoy it for the both of us."

Najika sweat-dropped.

"O-Ok then…enjoy."

And with that, Honey not only swallowed the entire slice of cake at once, he then immediately ripped off the chocolate bar's wrapping and at that whole as well. Najika bit her lip...it all looked so good...

"What a sad story." Said the twins, crying into their own handkerchiefs.

"That's not even a story!" Cried Haruhi.

"May we get back to the matter at hand?" Asked Kyoya, trying to retain his cool.

"Yes, lets." Said Tamaki, who had finally come out of his corner. "Really. You all are such children."

"We're the children?" Replied the twins and Haruhi.

Najika ignored them, took off her leather backpack, and sat down on one of the fancy couches across from Kyoya. The other club members took their seats either next to Kyoya or at the table behind Kyoya's couch.

"Now then," Started Kyoya. "What kind of job at the Host Club did you have in mind?"

Najika took a deep breath and began spinning her intricate lie.

"I met your host club member Kaoru shortly before you all arrived and he told me about some of the activities that you do here."

The club members looked over towards the twins. Hikaru was looking at his twin with a curious gaze. Kaoru was staring straight ahead at Najika, trying to keep a straight, innocent face.

"He also mentioned how you guys earn money. I have something, a talent that might reap in a larger profit than you have currently."

Kyoya raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

Najika took another breath. Now that the hard part was over, she could now move onto the easier part. Telling the truth is always easier than lying.

"I'm a photographer. I heard that you have a photo collection where you have a novice take pictures of your club members going through their daily lives. Not only could I take better shots, but I could also provide a new line of pictures. More serious and deep in nature but it will surly attract your clientele. I also have an idea that will create a new line of revenue. However, I will not divulge that little idea until I have received an answer from you."

All the club members looked at each other. Curiosity written all over their faces.

"Well, that is an interesting proposition." Said Kyoya. "But claiming you are a photographer and being one are two very different beasts. Do you have samples?"

Najika opened the leather bag and took out a folder.

"Both serious and fun. I do both black and white as well as color."

Kyoya took the offered folder and began leafing through it.

"WOOOOW!" Cooed Honey. "These are really pretty!"

"Ya. These are really nice." Said Haruhi who was examining one of the photos.

"Who are these people?" Asked Tamaki.

"The guy with the orange hair is my brother and the guy with the blackish gray hair is my cousin." Answered Najika.

"Not bad." Said the twins.

"We'll need some time to discuss." Said Kyoya. "Can I have a number?"

"Never thought I'd hear you ask for a girl's number Kyoya." Said Tamaki playfully.

"And if you ever say that again, I'll cut out your tongue." Answered Kyoya. He was so calm it sent shivers down every person's spine except Tamaki's. He was passed out on the floor. But anyway…

Najika handed Kyoya a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Now don't you abuse that." Najika said in a cute yet taunting way.

Kyoya smiled and bowed his head.

"Wouldn't dream of it Miss Kitazawa." Kyoya replied smoothly.

Kaoru narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Najika zipped up her bag and placed it back on her shoulders.

"I'll let you keep the photos for now. But I'll want them back when you're done."

Kyoya nodded.

"Please enjoy the rest of your day at Ouran Miss Kitazawa." Said Kyoya.

"Take care!" Shouted Tamaki.

"Bye-Bye!" Cried Honey.

Najika waved back at the smiling club members. However, she looked over at the twins and winked. To Hikaru, it was just Najika flirting with the both of them. But Kaoru knew that wink was just for him. And that erased all doubts that had crossed his mind.

Najika gave one last bow before walking out of the room. The door closed with a resounding thud.

"So…what do we think?"

* * *

**So what do they think? Eh? I know! You probably do since this is only chapter 4.**

**Hikaru: So then why bother ask the question?**

**Kaoru: If they know the answer, then why ask it?**

**Ihasnolife: I ask because I want to. And I am the author. So I am a god here!**

**Hikaru: If you were a god...**

**Kaoru: ...you wouldn't be writing fanfictions.**

**Ihasnolife:....shut up...you guys are mean! WHY CAN'T YOU BE NICE!?**

**Hikaru: But that would mean...**

**Kaoru: ...we aren't us.**

**Ihasnolife: grrrrr. Why on Earth did I make a fanfiction about YOU GUYS!?**

**~Kaoru&Hikaru nuzzle each side of Ihasnolife's face~**

**Ihasnolife: AHHHH....That's why....**

**Hikaru: Oh, and thanks ****last-blue mage! I deserve Haruhi!!!**

**Kaoru: And hi to you too ****Princess-Christina-Ark!  
**

**Hikaru: If any of you guys...**

**Kaoru:...want to ask us questions...**

**Kaoru&Hikaru: We'll answer!**

**Hikaru: They can be about the story...**

**Kaoru:...or about us in general.**

**Kaoru&Hikaru: Give us a shout!**

**Ihasnolife: Their egos...are growing...Oh, one more thing. The two guys who were posing? I didn't give much detail because I can't decide if I want to make this a Fruits Basket crossover or not. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!!!!!!! NOW GO RATE AND REVIEW!!!!  
**


	5. Your Hired

**I AM SO SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE FOR YEARS! I'm not abandoning you! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I've been...having a life! Yay! Although I still has no life, I also HAVE a life. Which is confusing. And far more philosophical than you guys care about. I know its way short but I thought something was better than nothing so this is what you get! Its good I believe. Leads up to interesting ideas. So ENJOY IT! ENJOY MY RETURN AND THE STORY TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT! (Also, due to popular demand, there will be no cross-over**. **Just Ouran-y goodness!)**

* * *

"So, what do we think?" Kyouya asked smoothly, putting down his notebook and reclined back on the couch.

Tamaki sighed and began tensely walking about the room, for once with a serious look upon his face.

"I LIKE NAJIKA-CHAN!" Cried Honey with evident enthusiasm between bites of another vanilla cake. Mori nodded and gave what was interpreted as an approving grunt.

"She does seem to have some knowledge of business." Continued Kyouya.

"Plus her photos don't suck." Hikaru said casually as he leafed once again through Najika's photos.

"And she knows how to handle the boss." Added Kaoru as he looked at the pictures with his brother.

"She seems like a nice enough person." Haruhi blankly stated. _And for once, she doesn't seem to be as crazy as some of the other girls I've met here. _

All eyes drifted towards their King. Tamaki was standing by one of the room's great windows and was staring out into the courtyard as if in a trance. His face was hidden from his friends as if he didn't want to look at them.

"Uh…Sempai?"

Haruhi curiously walked up to the blond and tried to get a look at his face.

"Sempai what's wrong?" She asked.

Tamaki then turned to look at her. His eyes were wide yet filled with tears. His mouth was in an overly large frown and he had a trickle of snot from his nose.

"But shes _MEANNNNNNNNN…._" Whined Tamaki.

Haruhi groaned as she quickly stepped away from the emotional teen.

"She HURT ME! OVER AND OVER AGAIN! I DIDN'T LIKE IT!"

"But Boss, didn't you say you wanted Haruhi to bond with a female companion?" Kaoru asked, smirking deviously. "Plus, it's not like Haruhi is always nice to you and you two seem to get along."

Tamaki froze suddenly and it looked like his entire body had turned into a block of ice.

"Or do you want to deny Haruhi admission into the club just because she is mean to you?" Added Hikaru, catching onto his twin's game.

Suddenly the ice cracked and shattered, releasing the host club king and allowing him to leap into a ferocious temper tantrum.

"NEVER! DADDY WOULD NEVER ABANDON HIS LITTLE GIRL! SURE SHE MAY BE HARSH BUT THAT IS THE COST WE PARENTS HAVE TO MAKE? IF MY DEAR HARUHI WISHES IT, THEN IT SHALL BE!"

Haruhi sweatdropped.

"How did I get dragged into this?"

Honey smiled brightly.

"Does this mean Najika-chan is going to work for us Tama-chan?"

Tamaki, with a determined look in his eyes, jumped onto the coffee table.

"In order for my dear Haruhi to truly understand what it means to have female companions, I shall accept Miss Kitazawa's request for a job!"

Honey and the twins began applauding loudly.

"Yay! A new member of the Host Club!"

"And the club will be making a great deal more money now that we have a professional photographer." Added Kyouya, closing his black notebook with a smirk.

Tamaki stopped his dramatic posing.

"Well yes…that…too."

Haruhi heaved a heavy sigh at her friend's drama but gave a small smile. It would be good to have a sane person to talk to at the club.

Mori gave a small smile of his own as he sipped his commoner's coffee and watched Honey jump up and down in excitement.

"Then its settled!" Proclaimed Tamaki. "Let begin planning the welcoming party for my dear niece!"

"So she's your niece now?" Commented the twins, eyes rolling.

"Let's bake Najika-Chan a cake with strawberries." Cried Huney happily. Mori nodded with a small smile on his fame.

The cheering resumed as the Host Club began gathering around their white board, Tamaki already writing the words "Elephants enter at beginning" in big Red letters across the top.

"Kaoru?"

The red head turned to Kyouya with his eyebrow raised.

"Do you know why Miss Kitazawa would want to be a photographer here and not at her own school?"

Kaoru smiled innocently at the shadow king.

"She said something about things not being interesting enough there. When I told her about the Host Club, her blue eyes seemed to sparkle and she asked me to introduce her."

Kyouya looked surprised for a moment but quickly regained his composure. However, Kaoru noticed his friend's slight face fault.

"What it it?"

Kyouya smirked.

"You've only known her for a few hours at the most, yet you already know what color her eyes are."

Kaoru froze. Kyouya was too smart for his own good.

The shadow king's smirk grew wider.

"Perhaps you are a better 'host' than I gave you credit for."

The red head smirked back, noticing the extra emphasis on 'host.' Kyouya already had his suspicions.

"There are many things I am good at that you don't know about. But I would prefer to keep my...talents to myself if you don't mind."

Kyouya pushed his glasses back up his nose, quickly catching on to Kaoru's hidden message.

"I see. Well as long as they don't interfere with your club responsibilities, they can remain your own business."

Kaoru gave Kyouya a slight bow.

"Thank you Kyouya-sempai. Now if you'll excuse me, we have a welcome party to plan don't we?"

* * *

Najika held her phone tightly in her hand as her other arm reached over the grab the elusive DVD remote. After her brief interview with the Host Club, she quickly headed home. Kaoru said he would call her after they had made their decision but that was 4 and a half hours ago. While she waited for the call, she cleaned her room, finished all of her homework, and was in the middle of watching 'From Russia with Love,' a James Bond classic.

Moneypenny, M, and several other stuffy looking officials are listening to Bond's taped interview of Tatiana Romanova. It was one of Najika's favorite parts.

**Tatiana****: "The mechanism is... Oh James, James... Will you make love to me all the time in England? **

**James Bond****: Day and night. Go on about the mechanism. **

Najika rolled her eyes but she still loved Shaun Connery playing James Bond. Those silly American women always threw themselves at him. No matter how handsome he was, she could _never_ be so desperate for a man's attention or approval.

Her eyes darted toward her little phone, wishing it, willing it to ring.

When it failed to do as she desired, she stuffed it in her jean pocket, paused her movie, and headed to the kitchen to make some popcorn for herself.

After waiting the four minutes for it to pop, she dumped the hot buttery contents into a large orange bowl. She tossed one in her mouth before heading back down the hall. Suddenly, her leg began to vibrate and the phone began ringing loudly, startling her.

"Oh SHIT!"

She tossed the bowl in the air and it began raining pop-corny goodness. Najika growled as small bits of popcorn landed on her head. She sighed deeply and bent down to pick up the fallen pieces as she finally answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Najika. Sorry I didn't call earlier. Things got a bit crazy after you left."

"Don't worry about it Kaoru. Just glad you did." She smiled, her annoyance quickly falling away. She was happy to hear his voice. "Why did things get crazy?"

"We've been planning your welcoming party all afternoon. It's going to be huge. The boss is so excited Haruhi will have a female friend. Honey seems pretty attached to you too."

Najika smiled.

"So I guess I got the job then."

"And then some."

"And your brother?"

"Thought you were cool. He thinks your attractions to twins is different compared to our usual clientele."

"Well it is. I'm into monogamy."

"AHHHHH! That must be it…..whats monogamy again?"

Najika rolled her eyes.

"Liking only one person. Not really into the whole three-some thing."

Kaoru chuckled.

"Ah yes! Right."

Najika giggled, she could hear the sarcasm in his voice so clearly. Ah flirting. So fun.

"So I'm officially calling to tell you to check your mail tomorrow morning."

"Whats coming for me in the mail?" Najika could just tell from his tone, Kaoru was smirking.

"It's a surprise."

"A surprise? Alright, I won't ask you to spoil it."

"Good, because I wouldn't tell you."

"You sure about that?" Najika smirked.

"…yeah. I could do it."

Najika's smirk widened after the pause. Yeah right.

"Alright. I believe you."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a few moments. Then, Najika heard some sort of echo, like someone was talking to Kaoru from far away.

"Alright." He yelled back to the mystery voice. "Hey, I gotta go. Hikaru just got back. Check your mail and I'll see you tomorrow. Ok?" Kaoru whispered quickly.

"Yeah…ok."

"Bye." And with that he hung up. Not even waiting to hear Najika's goodbye.

Najika stared at her cell, the loud monotone dial-tone ringing in her ear. Her heart pulled a little. Yeah their relationship was a secret but did he have to be so rushed to get off the phone with her? Najika hung up, picked up the rest of her popcorn and made her way back to her media room. She sat down on the couch and stared at the paused screen. Tatiana was staring lovingly at James bond while his eyes were elsewhere.

She wasn't dependent on Kaoru at all. Right?

* * *

**TA-DA! Short, sweet, and flirty. Just the way I like it!**

**Kaoru: I though you liked things, long, spicy, and sarcastic?**

**Hikaru: You can't just go making things up the make the fans happy right?**

**Ihasnolife: WHY NOT?**

**Twins: Because you aren't allowed. **

**Ihasnolife: Who says?**

**Twins: We say!**

**Ihasnolife: You and what army?**

**Hikaru: Our army of fan girls who'll probably inflict bodily harm if you hurt us.**

**Kaoru: So what will you do?**

**Ihasnolife: ~ponders~...hmmm...**

**Twins: YEEEEEEEESSSSSSS?**

**Ihasnolife: ~takes out paper fan and hits twins on their heads~ TAKE THAT! THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR DISAGREEING WITH ME!**

**Twins: OOOOOOWWWWWWWW! FAN GIRLS, ATTACK!**

**~Army of fan girls in poorly made twins cosplay comes out from over a far hill and charges towards Ihasnolife with fires of hate in their eyes.**

**Ihasnolife: Oh shit. ~runs the other way~ BUT IT WAS SO WORTH IT!**

**Twins: PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**

**Hikaru: Thats assuming Ihasnolife is still alive after this.**

**Kaoru: The poor dear.  
**


End file.
